


Festivali

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC, Eurovision 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurovision high school type AU... sort of. All the Eurovision entrants get to go to the Euroschool to escape the European war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivali

Memories... what are they good for? Memories of peace...  
There was a time, very long ago, when Europe was at peace.  
But then the wars started. And they kept getting worse...

\---

*BANG*

\---

It seemed that everyone was involved in the conflict in some way.  
All sides became desperate to secure a victory somehow.  
The governments of the world tried to create a super bacteria to wipe out their enemies.  
And finally bring the war to an end...

\---

December 28th 2014 - Tirana, Albania  
This is it.  
It's finally here.  
The final of Festivali i Këngës.  
Europe has been at war with itself for years.  
But there is a chance to escape it.  
Those who win the 'national finals' and go to the Eurovision Song Contest, they get put into a special place... it's almost like a school. It is safe there.  
Away from all the war and the chaos.  
One day, they even hope to use Eurovision to solve the conflicts instead of war...  
"Oh, but who am I kidding," Hersi thought to herself as she stood on the stage, "It won't be me... I won't be the winner... just like I wasn't last year... just think of how many people there are trying to win this..."

\---

 _"And we're pleased to announce that the winner is... Hersi!"_  
"W-What? That's me!" Hersi yelled in disbelief as the audience applauded her. Albania had chosen their Eurovision entrant.

\---

"Heh. So that was it. I was finally leaving this wartorn place, and going to the only safe city left on the continent... Copenhagen, in Denmark. But of course... it wasn't all good... things never are. I had to say goodbye to a lot of good people."  
"Bye bye Hersi!"  
"We'll miss you!"  
"Goodbye everyone!" Hersi said as she left, "I know I'll see you all again someday!"  
Hersi sighed. "I said that... even though I knew I'd probably never see any of them ever again. Funny, the things you say sometimes. But it's time I stopped focusing on the past. For Eurovision is about to give me a new beginning."

\---

A few days later, Hersi arrived in the Danish capital, at the Copenhagen Euroschool, home of the Eurovision Song Contest.  
"Well, I'm finally here... in Copenhagen!" Hersi chuckled to herself as she skipped down the corridor.  
Another student came over to greet her.  
"Oh, hello there! Nice to meet you! My name's Anouk! You must be new here!"  
"Yes, I am. Hello Anouk! I'm Hersi!"  
"It's great to see some new people here at last! Hey, you should go and introduce yourself to everyone here!"  
"Ok then, I'll go and do that! Thanks Anouk!"

\---

Meanwhile, Tijana Dapčević and Emmelie de Forest were talking about the rumours of new arrivals, in what seemed to be an empty classroom. Little did they know that Hersi had also stepped into the room.  
"Yo Tijana, did you hear about the new kid at school?" the Dane asked.  
"Uh, no Emmelie... I can't say that I have..." Tijana replied.  
"Wait a minute... are they... talking about me?" Hersi mumbled, just loud enough for the two contestants to hear. Tijana and Emmelie spun around to find the Albanian standing there.  
"Huh?" Tijana said, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Hersi, Hersi Matmuja! I won Festivali i Këngës! Come on, you two have heard of me, right?"  
"Uh, no... sorry," came the reply from the Dane.  
"Oh..." Hersi was dissapointed that they hadn't recognised her from the national final. Did they not watch the national finals here?  
"Don't worry about it Hersi!" Tijana beamed, "You can come and hang out with us, then you can tell us all about Festivali i... whatever it was called!"

\---

Later that day, the entire building was in darkness as the short Nordic day came to a close.  
"You guys are the best!" Hersi said as the three of them wandered around the classrooms, "Thanks for letting me hang out with you. It sure gets dark here real fast though!"  
"You're welcome Hersi," Emmelie said, "And don't worry, it does get dark fast in Denmark but you'll get used to it."  
Suddenly, they saw another person sitting there in the classroom.  
"Hey, that's my friend Pernilla!" Emmelie said, "I'll introduce you to her, Hersi! She's real fun! Pernilla!"  
But Pernilla ignored her, turning away from the Dane.  
"Pernilla! Pernilla hey! Pernilla...?"  
Pernilla stood up in anger.  
"No! Just stay away from me Emmelie! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"  
"Wha... wha?!" Emmelie was shocked as Pernilla ran out of the room.  
"And don't follow me!"  
The three of them just stood there as Pernilla raced off, wondering what on Earth she could have gotten so mad about.  
"Did I say something wrong?!" Emmelie asked, bewildered.  
"Hmmm..." Tijana couldn't figure it out.

\---

Pernilla ran down the winding corridors, almost knocking over Anouk.  
"H-hey! Don't run in the corridor! And watch where you're going!"  
"Sorry Anouk!"

\---

"Pernilla! Where are you going?!" Anouk called after her as she ran down the flights of steps that lead outside.  
"Mind your own business, Anouk!" came the reply.  
"Come on Pernilla, come back!"

\---

Meanwhile, the Ukrainian Mariya Yaremchuk stood there outside the building. A huge building, with glass panels on the roof reflecting the sunlight and lighting up the dark Danish sky.  
"Wow, I'm finally here, at the Copenhagen Euroschool!" Mariya smiled to herself, "I can't believe it!"  
"Hey, you're new here right?" a voice said from behind her. Mariya spun around.  
"I'm Valentina Monetta! It's nice to meet you!"  
"Yup, hey there!" Mariya said, "I'm Mariya Yaremchuk!"  
Suddenly, the two of them were interrupted as Pernilla ran out of the building, racing down the steps and rushing right past them.  
"Why does Denmark always have to ruin everything!" Pernilla screamed as she raced away from the Euroschool.  
"What the...?" Mariya watched on as Pernilla continued yelling.  
"Oh, don't worry about her, Mariya! Stuff like that happens all the time here!"  
"Umm..." Mariya was shocked. Maybe this Euroschool wasn't all that she thought it would be.

\---

Meanwhile, Tijana, Emmelie and Hersi were searching for Pernilla. They were standing in the field at the back of the school.  
"She can't have gone far!" Emmelie said as they searched, "Where could she be? Pernilla? Pernilla?!"  
"You must have said something to upset her, Emmelie..." Tijana said, "It's the only thing I can think of."  
"But I didn't! She was fine with me yesterday!"  
"Hmm..."

\---

Later on, they were now searching inside the building. All the various classrooms, the corridors. And still... Pernilla was nowhere.  
"Huh..." Emmelie said, "It doesn't look like she's inside the building either..."  
"Say..." Hersi said, "Eurovision isn't always this... 'eventful', is it?"  
"You're kidding, aren't you Hersi?" Tijana laughed, "This is nothing! It's usually way more exciting than this!"  
"Oh," Hersi replied, "That's what I was afraid of..."  
"Don't worry about it, Hersi!" said Tijana, "It's loads of fun, you'll see!"  
"Fun?" Hersi sighed, "Somehow I doubt that..."  
"Hey!" Emmelie said, "It's easy for you to call it fun, Tijana! Pernilla isn't mad at you!"  
Suddenly, the door of the corridor opened with a crash, as Anouk raced over to them.  
"Huh?"  
"Hey guys!!!" Anouk yelled as she rushed to them, "I found out what upset Pernilla!"  
"Really?!" Emmelie said," What?"


End file.
